<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翔润]豆腐块 by thesuddenRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597503">[翔润]豆腐块</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain'>thesuddenRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>叫豆腐块的意思就是这是一篇没有名字的PWP<br/>影山和骏太郎时期的现实向<br/>还蛮可爱的（王婆卖瓜<br/>2016.11.08</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翔润]豆腐块</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他被逼至了暗处。<br/>
面前的人手中拿着那份他千辛万苦得来的文件，脸藏在兜帽中，看不清楚面容。<br/>
他伸手摘下了兜帽，露出了脸。<br/>
骏太郎不可置信地睁大了眼睛。<br/>
“新田……怎么是你……”<br/>
惊讶很快褪去，被背叛的不可置信和愤怒腾地一下蹿上大脑，骏太郎眼眶都红了。他顾不得自己尚且伤着的脚踝，抬起腿发了狠力气就往新田身上踹。<br/>
结果却被新田轻轻松松地格挡了下来。他握着骏太郎还伤着的脚踝手上稍微使了些力，便看见对面那个一脸凶狠愤怒的人微微皱起了眉毛。<br/>
“很疼吧？”他握着那只脚踝慢慢向骏太郎逼近。骏太郎下意识地想向后退，可单脚站立着重心不稳，一下仰面靠在了身后的墙上。<br/>
新田随即凑了上来，将脸贴上了他的旁边。他的表情带着一丝轻佻的恶意，语气愉快地像是得到了什么游戏的最终奖品。<br/>
“是不是没有想到是我？”<br/>
呼吸打在骏太郎的耳畔，他嫌恶地别开了头。<br/>
可惜自己负着伤的脚踝还在他的手上，否则怎么能被压制到这个地步。他赌起一口气，不服输地倾身上前，鼻尖都快贴上对方的鼻尖。<br/>
“你不要得意。除非你将我打伤打残，不然我绝不会放过你。”<br/>
他们在能感受到对方滚热的呼吸的距离里凶狠的对视，谁都不肯服输。</p><p>“卡——”<br/>
对峙着的两人立刻松懈了下来。<br/>
松本弓着腰靠回墙上，维持着抬起腿的姿势不轻不重地踹了瑛太一脚。<br/>
“放手了。”<br/>
瑛太放开手凑上前捅了捅松本的腰：“你说打架怎么能打成这种姿势。”<br/>
松本正弯了些腰任由化妆师给他补妆，他闭着眼睛头也没回：“新田又不是真的内鬼，肯定不会对骏太郎下狠手。”<br/>
“那骏太郎为什么对新田手下留情呢。”<br/>
“他这不是伤着呢么，再说他本来也打不过新田吧。”<br/>
“我看不一定。”瑛太面无表情一本正经，“我倒是觉得，骏太郎说不定喜欢新田呢。现在不是很流行这种情节么，说不定结局真的是这样哦。”<br/>
“才不会。”松本睁开眼瞥了他一眼，“即使真的是这样，也一定是新田喜欢骏太郎，骏太郎可是一直喜欢人妻设定的啊。”<br/>
“编剧的心很难测啊松本君。”瑛太拍了拍他的肩膀，“不到最后一集我们可不知道究竟会发生些什么。”<br/>
松本还想说些什么，但被导演的话打断了。<br/>
“这条，我们再重拍一下吧，总觉得情绪还不够到位啊。麻烦各位了。”</p><p>这场戏拍了四条才通过，当导演终于说出通过两个字的时候，松本和瑛太都长长舒了一口气。<br/>
他动了动还被握在别人手里的脚踝：“你手劲也太大了，我脚都麻了。”<br/>
“我没想把你腿抬这么高，是你自己的问题。”<br/>
松本翻了个白眼，凑上前刚想冲他争辩，就看见个熟悉的身影站在场外斯达夫中间，那人穿着一身笔挺的黑西装，显眼得很。<br/>
黑西装看见了松本转过来的视线，抬起手笑着冲他打了个招呼。<br/>
“哟。”</p><p>“樱井君来的可真勤啊。”<br/>
“倒也没有，”他笑得礼貌周正，推了推鼻梁上没有度数的金丝眼镜，“不过是刚好我的戏份结束，想来看看罢了。”<br/>
“再说，不是第一次给大家留下的印象太奇怪了么？总想着补救呢。”<br/>
“那你下次倒是不要穿成这样来啊？”松本捧着小豆汤走到他们身边，“在这样的地方出现一个执事，无论怎么样都很奇怪吧？”<br/>
“好吧，在下知道了，您的意见在下会认真采纳的。”樱井站起身，郑重其事地冲松本鞠了个躬。松本一时没反应过来，他愣了一小下，才不轻不重地推了推他的肩膀。<br/>
“岚的关系果然很好呢，原本以为松本君和樱井君没有这么亲密来着。”那位资历尚浅的新人女优有些感慨。<br/>
瑛太看了她一眼，又看了看正在和樱井说话的松本，露出了个难得的微笑。<br/>
“啊，他们关系可好了。”</p><p>拍完今天所有的戏份回到家，松本打开房门，却看见客厅的灯已经亮了起来。<br/>
“回来了？”大概是听见门口的动静，那位不速之客拖鞋也没穿就跑了出来。他脱掉了那声黑西装和金丝眼镜，此时正穿着身柔软的居家服，手上还拿着一份报纸。<br/>
“明天不用拍戏么，怎么想起来今天来这儿？”松本脱了鞋走进房间，看了眼桌上放着的外卖，挑起了一边的眉毛。<br/>
“明天的日程不紧，安排得还挺轻松的，我的拍摄任务可比不上有这么多动作戏的你啊。”<br/>
松本闻言回过了头。<br/>
“你今天是从什么时候来拍摄现场的？”<br/>
樱井装模作样地拖住了下巴：“嗯……大概是从你第二次被瑛太君压在墙上开始吧。”<br/>
有些事情不言而喻，大家都是成年人了，稍作暗示，也就足以明白彼此的意思。松本看着樱井将报纸放在桌上一点一点向自己走过来，在心里撇了撇嘴。<br/>
“吃醋？”<br/>
“多少有一点。”<br/>
“这么坦诚？”<br/>
“对执事来说，坦诚可是不可或缺的品格之一。”<br/>
樱井终于走到松本面前，将他压在墙上，嘴唇跟了上去。<br/>
“明天的戏份重么？”他的嘴巴被压住了，声音多少有些含糊不清。<br/>
松本从善如流地张开了嘴迎接了他的呼吸与唇舌，回答的词句在水声中显得暧昧难辨：“还好，动作戏……全都拍完了。”<br/>
樱井在他下唇的黑痣上磨着牙齿，手已经放上了松本的裤腰处。<br/>
“那这次就站着来吧。”<br/>
“你变态。”松本白了他一眼。</p><p>樱井的手紧紧扣住了松本的大腿将它用力地抬高。有些太过用力了，松本几乎觉得自己的膝盖即将碰上墙壁。即使足够柔软，韧带也被施加了不小的压力，腿根酸胀发麻，很是不好受。<br/>
他动了动腿下意识地想要合拢，却被更加大力地按住，同时体内的手指直抵上了敏感处。<br/>
松本颤抖着向后仰，脑袋抵上坚硬的墙壁：“你……是故意的！”<br/>
樱井没回答，只是在他颤抖的腿根印下了一个吻。<br/>
樱井从头到尾也没有照顾到他的性器，他一只手在他体内胡作非为，另一只手则死死按住他的大腿不肯放松。他的呼吸总也喷在那已经翘起的性器上，却无论如何不愿意对它再去做些什么。松本双手在墙上抓挠了几下觉得实在是不够纾解欲望，犹豫再三，最终还是伸向了自己的前胸和下体。<br/>
松本闭起眼睛红了双颊，咬着牙抛去了全部的羞耻心。<br/>
他假装没听见樱井从他下身处传来的那声轻笑。<br/>
喘息和呻吟因为自己的动作更加不可抑制地从口中泄出来，他撇开脸咬住了下唇，脸颊红得更甚。<br/>
后穴已经完全放松了，润滑剂和着肠液在樱井的动作下发出不小的声响，他甚至感觉它们已经有一部分顺着他的大腿流了出来。<br/>
可樱井却已经不愿动作，只是咬着他那条被迫抬起的腿，从脚踝一路吻到腿根。<br/>
他今天一直在逼迫自己。<br/>
松本不是很开心，他睁开眼哼吟两声，伸手推了推身下人的肩膀。<br/>
樱井不为所动。<br/>
松本无奈，只好扭了扭腰收紧了后穴，软下嗓子去叫他的名字。<br/>
“你快点……嗯……这个姿势、不舒服。”<br/>
“我以为你喜欢这样。”樱井终于站了起来，用自己显然已经硬了很久的性器抵上了正湿润开阖的穴口。<br/>
松本没理他，只是粗喘着将自己的嘴贴了上去。樱井也不再折磨彼此，他抬起胯一边加深了这个吻，一边用力顶了进去。</p><p>如果不是正在接吻，松本觉得自己一定会尖叫出来。<br/>
樱井身材比例很好，将这个身高可以达到的腿长发挥到了极致，松本虽比他高上一点，胯却还比他要稍低。平时这没什么，可现在却成了一个大问题。<br/>
这样的姿势，承受的那方本就会被抬高了往上顶弄，加之松本与樱井体型的差异，此时的松本几乎都要被顶离地面了。<br/>
更不用说他还被迫抬高了一条腿。<br/>
松本踮着脚，足尖堪堪碰住地面，全身的重心几乎都被集中在了身后一处。韧带被拉开到极致的姿势使他不由自主地收紧后穴，被进入的感觉更加强烈而鲜明，他甚至觉得自己的大脑都在随着身后汩汩搏动的器官跳动。<br/>
身体被进入到了一个前所未有的深度，快感剧烈到尖锐几乎令人难以承受。他扣紧了樱井的后背，将嘴唇死死贴在他汗湿的肩颈出，模糊的呻吟几乎如同哭泣一样。<br/>
“嗯、唔呃——”<br/>
樱井却依旧不愿放过他，他牢牢掌着松本的大腿，力气大到足以留下许久不褪的红印。他看着怀中的身体不由自主的颤抖泛红，享受着松本给予他的巨大快感，张口咬上了面前的耳廓。<br/>
怀中的身体颤抖得更加厉害了。<br/>
他呜咽得如同一只小兽。<br/>
樱井终于放开持续禁锢着他的手，转而摸上了他的脊背。<br/>
他将松本完全的搂进了怀里。<br/>
身下的动作并没有随之放松，甚至更用力了起来。他深深地抽出再用力的插入，抵住最敏感的地方不肯放过。怀中的躯体随着他的动作颤抖起伏，身后扣住他肌肉的手指收得更紧，汗水流过，有些轻微的刺痛。<br/>
当松本的腿主动环上他的腰胯并尖尖地呻吟起来时，他感到前腹一阵湿热。<br/>
樱井抬头吻上被松本自己折磨的红肿水润的双唇，最后用力顶弄了几下，将自己也全部射入了他的身体里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>